Patent Literature 1 proposes a lever support device in a hand operated pulling and lifting hoist that includes an overload protection device. As shown in FIG. 5, this lever support device has a structure in which a fixed support ring 25 is formed on a brake cover 24 that is fixed to a frame 1b, and the fixed support ring 25 is fitted to a pivotable support ring 26 that is provided on an inner lever 19a of an operation lever 19 in such manner that pivotable support ring 26 is pivotable but unable to move along the longitudinal direction of a drive shaft 3.
The applicant has implemented the above-configured lever support device in a hand operated pulling and lifting hoist described in Patent Literature 2. As shown in FIG. 6, in the hand operated pulling and lifting hoist, a pivotable support ring 26 of an operation lever 19 is pivotally fitted via a clearance D1 to an external circumference of a driving member 4 that is screwed to a drive shaft 3. Further, a radial gap D2, which is larger than the clearance D1, is provided against a fixed support ring 25 formed on a brake cover 24 that is fixed to a frame 1b. Thus, the hand operated pulling and lifting hoist described in Patent Literature 2 prevents generation of sliding friction between the fixed support ring 25 and the pivotable support ring 26 during clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of the operation lever 19, whereby wear in a part where the fixed support ring 25 and the pivotable support ring 26 come in contact and associated rattling are prevented following an extended period of use.
It is noted that, in FIGS. 5 and 6, the reference sign 5 denotes a change gear, the reference sign 6 denotes a driven member, the reference sign 7 denotes a brake ratchet wheel, the reference signs 8a, 8b denote friction facings, the reference sign 9 denotes a disc member, the reference sign 11 denotes a disc spring, and the reference sign 12 denotes an adjusting nut. The reference sign 14 denotes a locking member, the reference sign 16 denotes a grip, and the reference signs 17, 18 denote coil springs. As for other components, the same reference signs as those shown in FIG. 1 are assigned and explanation thereof will be omitted.